Detention Nachsitzen
by Plimpy
Summary: Was alles durch eine Essensschlacht in der großen Halle passieren kann. Endlich habe ich es geschafft die ersten drei Kapitel nochmals zu überarbeiten und ein viertes Kapitel zu veröffentlichen!
1. Kapitel1

Detention/ Nachsitzen  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Mir gehören die Charaktere nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit Fanfiction schreiben. Die Geschichte wäre noch lange nicht erschienen, wenn meine Schwester nicht auch angefangen hätte zu schreiben und ich dadurch angestachelt wurde. Also ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Harry merkte sofort, dass an diesem Tag etwas Komisches passieren würde, denn am Morgen hatte er zum ersten mal in seinem Leben verschlafen und wurde nur dadurch wach, dass Ron und Hermine ihn angestrengt versuchten zu wecken. Als er sich dann endlich aus dem Bett quälte und sich mühevoll ins Bad schleppte um sich anzuziehen und zu waschen, fiel ihm eine kleine Waldeule auf, die es sich auf seinem Kissen bequem machte. Als Harry sich ihr näherte erkannte er die Eule seines Paten Sirius und schon band er den Brief, den der kleine Vogel am Bein trug los und las:  
  
Hallo Harry, was macht die Schule? Ich habe gehört, dass Hermine Vertrauensschüler geworden ist. Sag ihr bitte alles gute von mir. Lass dich ja nicht wieder von den Slytherins insbesondere von Malfoy provozieren, schließlich ist er jetzt Vertrauensschüler und er wird jede Gelegenheit nutzen dir Punkte abzuziehen oder dich anderweitig in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Aber der eigentliche Grund warum ich dir schreibe ist, dass ich mit meinem Auftrag als Auror in nächster Zeit fertig werde und dich gern besuchen möchte. Ich schreibe dir sobald ich dir den genauen Termin für unser Treffen mitteilen kann. Viel Spaß noch in der Schule, pass auf dich auf  
  
Dein Patenonkel Sirius  
  
PS. Viele Grüße auch von Remus  
  
Harry wußte, dass ein Treffen mit seinem Onkel in nächster Zeit nur schlecht möglich sein würde, da die Quidditschspiele demnächst wieder anfangen würden und er, als Captain der Gryffindors alle Hände voll mit dem Training zu tun haben würde. Außerdem haben die Lehrer gleich am Anfang des Schuljahrs den Sechstklässlern jede Menge Hausaufgaben aufgehalst. Trotzdem freute er sich schon auf diesen Besuch, denn er bekam seinen Patenonkel nur sehr selten zu Gesicht, da dieser sehr damit beschäftigt war die letzten Todesser, die nach Voldemorts Tod immer noch nicht auf geben wollten, hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen.  
  
Schnell versteckte Harry den Brief unter seinem Kopfkissen und machte sich dann anschließend fertig für das Frühstück. Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam ,saßen nur noch ein paar Erstklässler in einer Ecke und schrieben vergessene Hausaufgaben ab. Harry dachte dabei daran, wie Ron und er immer die Hausaufgaben von Hermine abgeschrieben hatten, als sie in dem Alter waren. Inzwischen hatte die beiden einsehen müssen, dass sie ihre Aufgaben wohl oder übel alleine machen mußte ,wenn sie die Prüfungen bestehen wollten. Das hinderte die zwei Jungs allerdings nicht daran, sich ab und zu eine kleine "Inspiration" von Hermines Hausaufgaben zu holen. 'Man ist das lange her' dachte sich Harry, denn inzwischen war er nun schon 16 und keine 11 mehr, wie damals als er zum ersten mal nach Hogwarts kam.  
  
Einiges hatte sich in dieser Zeit geändert, nicht nur dass Voldemort wieder auferstanden war und Harry ihn dann nach einem anstrengenden und harten Kampf für immer und ewig vernichtet hatte, nein auch er hatte sich verändert. Er war ein gutes Stück gewachsen und bei weitem nicht mehr so dünn wie ganz am Anfang. Im Gegenteil, Harry war sogar leicht muskulös durch das viele Quidditschtraining.  
  
Ron und Hermine hatten im letzten Schuljahr nun endlich nach langer Zeit und einigen Krisen zueinander gefunden und waren seitdem ein Paar. Man sieht sie nur noch im Doppelpack, denn sie hängen wie die Kletten an einander. Inzwischen hatte Harry auch seine kindliche Schwärmerei für Cho Chang aufgegeben, denn er hatte eingesehen, dass sie bloß eine oberflächliche Zicke ist, die nur mit ihm zusammen sein wollte , weil er berühmt war (er war 2 Wochen mit ihr in der fünften zusammen).  
  
Ron und Hermine hatten vorhin gesagt, dass sie schon vor gehen würden und ihm einen Platz freihalten würden. Also machte sich der Junge-der-lebt auf in Richtung Große Halle. Doch als er sich ihr näherte, bemerkte er laute und seltsame Geräusche, die sich teilweise anhörten als würde eine komplette Elefantenherde durch einen Porzellanladen walzen rennen. Mit jedem Schritt den Harry näher kam, wurde der Lärm lauter. Als er dann endlich vor der großen Eichenholztür, die den Eingang zur Großen Halle bildete, stand, war der Krach kaum noch auszuhalten und so öffnete der Gryffindor die Tür um diesen Geräuschen auf den Grund zu gehen.  
  
Doch bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot, blieb ihm kurzzeitig die Luft weg. Vor ihm bot sich ein Bild, mit dem er nie und nimmer gerechnet hätte. Sämtliche Tische und Bänke waren umgekippt. Überall lagen Reste des Frühstücks oder das was mal das Frühstück war auf dem Boden. Schüler aller Jahrgänge und Häuser versuchten entweder sich unter Tischen und Bänken zu verstecken oder Mitglieder aus den anderen Häusern mit Essen zu bewerfen. Einige wurden dabei sogar handgreiflich (ratet mal welches Haus besonders!). Die Lehrer hatten sich unter ihren Esstisch verkrochen und versuchten teils durch Magie und teils durch "Überredungskunst" Herr der Lage zu werden, aber leider schlugen jegliche Versuche fehl und teilweise wurde die Lage dadurch nur noch verschlimmert.-  
  
Trelawney: "Ich sehe, dass dir großes Unglück zustoßen wird, wenn du dieses Sahnetörtchen deinen Mitschülern ins Gesicht schmeißt, Collin." Daraufhin kam eine Flut von Sahnetörtchen auf die Professorin für Wahrsagen eingestürzt.-  
  
An allen Wänden klebten Essenreste wie, Spiegeleier, angekaute Kaugummis, halb verfaultes Obst (durch Magie bearbeitet) und ähnliches. Immer noch flogen eine Vielzahl von Gegenständen durch die Luft, teils per Hand und teils durch Magie "geworfen", wie z.B. Schuhe, Socken, angeknabberte Brötchen, Tomaten, Fleischpasteten, Cremeküchlein,... Harry konnte sich kaum halten, um nicht in großes Gelächter auszubrechen. Er dachte noch daran, wie Schade es ist, dass Fred und George nicht mehr an der Schule waren, denn sie hätten mit ihren Scherzartikeln erst recht den Laden aufgemischt. Aber die beiden hatten letztes Jahr ihren Abschluß gemacht und waren nun dabei ihren eigenen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse einzurichten. Doch wie war dieses Chaos hier in der Großen Halle entstanden?  
  
RückblickRückblick Ende  
  
Nachdem Harry also die Lage einigermaßen überschaut hatte, suchte er sich schnell eine ruhige Ecke und baute schnell ein Schutzschild um sich herum auf (Hermine hatte ihm diesen Zauber beigebracht), denn zurück konnte er nicht mehr, weil ein paar wild gewordene Erstklässler- Gryffindors gerade beschlossen hatten sich direkt vor dem Eingang eine erbitterte Schlacht mit ein paar Ravenclaws zu liefern. Plötzlich tönte Dumbledores ernste Stimme laut, aber ruhig durch den Saal.  
  
Sofort wurde der ganze Saal mucksmäuschenstill und alle warteten gespannt darauf was jetzt passieren würde: "Alle Schüler finden sich augenblicklich bei den Vertrauensschüler ihres Hauses ein. Dort werdet ihr euch alle geordnet zu den Waschräumen eurer Häuser begeben und euch erst einmal gründlich säubern. Die Älteren helfen den Jüngeren bitte, wenn notwendig darf auch gezaubert werden. Wer sich verletzt hat, begibt sich vorher bitte zu Madame Pomfrey auf die Krankenstation. Danach geht ihr alle in eure Klassen und wartet dort leise auf euren jeweiligen Fachlehrer. Sämtliche Lehrer finden sich bitte nach der Abendbrot im Lehrerzimmer zu einer Besprechung ein."  
  
Keiner der Schüler traute sich darauf hin irgend etwas zu erwidern. Also machten man alles so wie vom Schulleiter verlangt. Als die Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins und Gryffindors aus der Großen Halle verschwunden waren, richtete sich Snape an Dumbledore: "Warum haben sie denn nicht schon früher etwas unternommen, an statt die ganze Sache so ausarten zu lassen?" "Also am Anfang, mein lieber Severus, war ich zu sehr überrascht und dann haben sich die Geschehnisse plötzlich überschlagen. Außerdem war es doch sehr lustig den Schülern bei ihrem Spiel zuzuschauen, auch wenn es ein bisschen zu weit ging, findest du nicht?"  
  
Doch Snape schaute ihn nur skeptisch von der Seite an, denn manchmal, wenn auch selten, zweifelte er stark an Dumbledores geistigem Zustand. Doch dann wunderte der Meister der Zaubertränke sich, warum Dumbledore diese Lehrerbesprechung so kurzfristig einberufen hatte. Wie als ob der Schulleiter seine Gedanken lesen konnte, fuhr er weiter fort: "Aber trotzdem kann es so nicht weitergehen. Diese ständigen Streitereien zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor müssen endlich aufhören. Ein gewisses Maß an Rivalität ist ja ganz gut, aber das hier geht eindeutig zu weit. Und heute wurden sogar die anderen beiden Häuser, die ansonsten immer friedlich geblieben sind, in diesen Kampf mit verwickelt. Ich habe also diese Konferenz einberufen um nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen diesen Konflikt ein für alle mal zu lösen, damit nie wieder so etwas wie heute passiert. Wenn doch, dann wirklich ohne Verletzte und nur aus Spaß."  
  
"Doch dieser Streit zwischen denn beiden Häusern besteht schon so lange man denken kann, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man diesen friedlich lösen kann." entgegnete ihm Snape. Doch Dumbledore lächelte nur und erwiderte: "Wir werden sehen!"  
  
wird fortgesetzt  
  
Autor: Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction über Harry und Draco und auch überhaupt. Bitte schreibt mir Reviews. (auch negative Kritiken sind gut, schließlich weiß ich dann was ich verbessern muß.) Falls euch meine Zwischenkommentare und Erklärungen nerven, werde ich versuchen sie mir zu verkneifen. 


	2. Kapitel2

Kapitel 2  
  
Als Harry den Waschraum der Gryffindors betrat, herrschte dort eine heiße Diskussion. Alle machten sich darüber Gedanken was ihre "kleine" Essensschlacht wohl für Konsequenzen haben würde und warum Dumbledore so plötzlich eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen hatte. In der hintersten Ecke des Bades fand Harry dann auch seine Zimmerkameraden, die einen kleinen Kreis um Seamus machten, der zusammengekauert auf dem Boden saß. Er machte einen ganz verstörten Eindruck und murmelte die ganze Zeit etwas vor sich hin, dass so klang wie: "Sie werden mich bestimmt von der Schule schmeißen und was werden meine Eltern und unsere Verwandten sagen. Sie werden alle furchtbar enttäuscht von mir sein."  
  
Die anderen standen nun um ihn herum und versuchten ihn zu beruhigen. Als Harry in ihre Runde trat, erzählten ihm die Jungs, dass Seamus Angst hatte, von der Schule zu fliegen, denn schließlich war er ja der Auslöser für diesen "kleinen" Zwischenfall. Doch Harry legte ihm nur die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, erstens wie sollen die Lehrer raus kriegen wer Schuld an dieser Essensschlacht hatte und zweitens selbst wenn, sie können dich nicht von der Schule schmeißen nur weil dir mal wieder ein Missgeschick passiert ist, schließlich bringst du so was ja öfter zu stande. Außerdem wenn einer Schuld an dem Ausgang deines Malheurs hatte, dann eindeutig Flint, weil er ja mit Absicht diesen Kampf weitergeführt hat. Also Kopf hoch!" " Tja, Trösten gehört wohl nicht zu deinen Stärken, Harry, aber trotzdem Danke. Ich glaube du hast recht." antwortete der junge Ire.  
  
Als die fünf Jungs aus dem Waschraum traten und sich gerade aufmachten in Richtung Klassenräume, kam ihnen Hermine entgegen gerannt. Auch sie war genauso wie Seamus völlig aufgelöst und stand kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen: "Sie werden mich Nachsitzen lassen, mir Strafarbeiten aufgeben, mich foltern, mich töten oder noch schlimmer mir meinen Vertrauensschülerposten wegnehmen. Ich bin bestimmt die einzige Vertrauensschülerin, die ihren Posten weniger als 6 Wochen hatte."  
  
Doch Ron legte ihr schützend den Arm um die Schulter und sprach zu ihr: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, denn erstens was hättest du denn tun sollen, wenn nicht mal die Lehrer es geschafft haben dem ganzen ein Ende zu setzen und schließlich können sie nicht alle Vertrauensschüler rausschmeißen, denn die haben ja auch feste mitgemacht, geschweige denn versucht die Schlacht aufzuhalten. Da fällt mir ein ,ich habe Malfoy nirgendwo gesehen. Der hatte sich wohl gleich zu Anfang heimlich aus dem Staub gemacht. Hatte wohl Angst, dass seine schönes Gesicht und sein güldenes Haar irgendwelchen Schaden nehmen." dabei verzog sich Rons Gesicht zu einem breiten und teils auch ein bisschen fiesem Grinsen.  
  
Nachdem das nun geklärt war, begaben sich die 6 Gryffindors in ihre Klassenräume. Der Vormittag lief dann doch relativ normal ab, auch wenn sowohl Schüler, als auch Lehrer leicht angespannt wirkten. Snape vergaß zum Beispiel seine Lieblingsschüler Draco Malfoy zu loben und ihm irgendwelche Punkte zu geben. Professor Trelawney sagte ausnahmsweise mal nicht Harrys Tod in nächster Zeit voraus und Hagrid ließ aus versehen einer seiner Chimäras auf ein paar Hufflepuffs los, aber Gott sei Dank wußte Hermine einen Zauber um dieses Vieh zu beruhigen, bevor es jemand anfallen konnte. Dafür kassierte sie natürlich sofort 20 Punkte für Gryffindor ,für ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihren tatkräftigen Einsatz.  
  
Beim Mittagessen war immer noch Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 die bevorstehende Lehrerkonferenz, denn solche wurden meistens nur dann einberufen, wenn etwas grundlegendes verändert werden soll und selbst dann wurde so was meist langfristig geplant. So war es also nicht verwunderlich, dass alle auf das Ergebnis, was diese Besprechung mit sich bringen würde, gespannt waren. Einige vermuteten, dass man alle Schüler von der Schule schmeißen würde und Hogwarts geschlossen würde. Andere sagten, dass sie wahrscheinlich nirgends mehr alleine sein durften und ständig unter Beobachtung stehen würden.  
  
Die Quidditschspieler hatten Angst, dass man als Strafe alle Quiddtischspiele streichen würde. Die Optimisten unter ihnen mutmaßten eine kollektive Strafpredigt als Folge für die Essensschlacht und dass die Konferenz höchstens diese Standpauke vorbereiten sollte. Harry hielt sich aus dieser Diskussion raus, denn schließlich kam er ja erst viel später zu der Essensschlacht dazu und selbst dann hatte er sich aus der ganzen Sache heraus gehalten und war bloß in Deckung gegangen, also was sollte ihm schon groß passieren.  
  
Als dann schließlich auch der Nachmittagsunterricht vorbei war und es stark auf das Abendessen zu ging, waren die Schüler kaum noch vor Aufregung auf die kommenden Ereignisse zu halten und so beschloss man bei den Gryffindors einfach ein bisschen Snape explodiert zu spielen um sich dabei ab zu regen und einfach allen Frust so abzubauen.  
  
Schließlich rückte der Beginn der Konferenz in greifbare Nähe und das komplette Lehrerkollegium fand sich im Lehrerzimmer ein. Dort wartete man auf Dumbledors Erscheinen. Einige der Lehrer waren teils noch ungeduldiger als die Schüler, wie Professor Flitwick und der neue unerfahrene und junge Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (DADA) Professor Figarus Simpson (Entschuldigung mir ist kein besserer Name eingefallen) und so ernteten er mißbilligende Blicke von Professor McGonagall, als er vor Aufregung an ihren Fingernägeln kauten.  
  
Der junge Lehrer war erst in diesem Schuljahr nach Hogwarts gekommen, nachdem erst er kurz davor seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte und ihn keine andere Schule haben wollte, weil er noch so jung war. Doch wie wir wissen hat Dumbledore ja ein Herz für Spezial- und Sorgenfälle. Der Professor war von mittlerer Größe und ziemlich dünn. Man hätte ihn auch für einen Schüler halten können da er selbst noch nicht vollständig aus der Pubertät zu sein schien. Der Unterricht bei ihm war aber trotzdem nicht schlecht, da er den Stoff gut rüber brachte und er seine Schüler gut verstand auch wenn sie ihm manchmal Streiche spielten. -  
  
Einige Lehrer witzelten ob Professor Trelawney ihnen nicht sagen könnte was passieren würde. Aber diese entgegnete darauf nur beleidigt, dass sie es diesen Spottdrosseln und Verächtern ihrer Kunst nicht zeigen würde. Und im übrigen hätte sie gespürt wie einschneidend diese Besprechung für die Entwicklung der Schule sein würde. Sie hätte deshalb aus Hochachtung keinen Blick in die Zukunft riskiert (was soviel heißt wie, dass sie ebenfalls keinen Plan hatte was hier passieren würde).  
  
Doch Punkt neun Uhr knallte es plötzlich und aus dem Kamin kam eine grüne Stichflamme geschossen und aus dem Rauch trat Albus Dumbledore höchst persönlich. Einer der Lehrer flüsterte: "Unser Schulleiter liebt große Auftritte." Nachdem sich alle einigermaßen von dem Schock erholt hatten, man Professor Trelawney mit einem Riechsalzfläschchen ins Leben zurück geholt hatte (tja auch nicht mehr ganz knusprig die Gute) und Professor Simpson endlich seine Fingernägel aus Snapes Arm heraus löste. Er hatte sich vor Schreck an ihn festgekrallt. Snape betrachtete nur die Fingernägelabdrücke auf seinem Arm und schickte dann dem jungen Professor einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.  
  
Doch jetzt fing die Besprechung an und Severus wandte seinen Blick nun Dumbledore zu. "Wie ihr alle sicher gehört habt ist der Grund für unser Zusammentreffen die ständigen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor." begann der Schulleiter. "Der heutige Vorfall im Speisesaal hat mir bloß bestätigt, dass endlich etwas geschehen muß, bevor etwas wirklich schlimmes passiert. Also ich erhoffe mir durch unser heutiges Zusammentreffen Vorschläge für dieses Problem." Damit setzte sich Albus Dumbledore und wartete auf Reaktionen.  
  
Am Anfang kam erst mal nichts. Aber dann ging es los. Von allen seiten prasselten mehr oder weniger nützliche Ideen auf Dumbledore ein. Man könnte doch alle Slytherins und Gryffindors in eine Raum stecken, ihnen die Zauberstäbe abnehmen und sie dann dort einsperren bis sie ihre Differenzen ein für alle mal aus der Welt geräumt hätten. Einer schlug vor, die Slytherins und Gryffindors eine Weile in den gleichen Schlafräume leben zu lassen, damit sie sich so besser kennen lernten.  
  
Aber dieser Vorschlag wurde genau wie der vorherige abgeschmettert, weil man Angst hatte, dass die Schüler sich gegenseitig was antaten. Snape sagte, dass man die Zustände doch ruhig so lassen könnte, denn Rivalität treibt die Schüler doch zu Höchstleistungen an. "Ja das ist schon richtig, aber dass hier ist keine Rivalität sondern eine Blutsfehde. Und ich finde dass gerade du Severus das ganze durch deine ungerechte Punkteverteilung und auch durch deine sonstigen Sympathien für die Slytherins anstachelst." entgegnete Minerva McGonagall. "Aber du bevorteilst natürlich niemanden nicht war. Kuck dir doch nur mal die vielen Punkte an, die Miss Granger ständig von dir bekommt. Außerdem, was kann ich dafür wenn die Schüler aus den anderen Häuser scheinbar so unbegabt und ungeschickt für Zaubertränke sind, außerdem wer hat den unserem tollen Mister Potter den Nimbus 2000 geschenkt im ersten Schuljahr?" erwiderte darauf der Meister der Zaubertränke.  
  
Doch das ließ die energische Frau nicht auf sich sitzen: "Hermine Granger hat jeden Punkt, den ich ihr gegeben habe, verdient. Und du willst doch nicht behaupten, dass z.B. Mister Goyle und Mister Crabbe in irgend einem Fach richtig gut sind und außerdem ist das mit dem Besen einen ganz andere Geschichte?" Doch bevor sich die beiden Lehrer noch mehr in die Haare kriegen konnten, ging Dumbledore dazwischen: "Das reicht jetzt aber. Benehmt euch gefälligst nicht schlimmer als eure eigenen Schüler. Wir suchen hier nach SINNVOLLEN Vorschlägen und damit ist nicht gemeint uns gegenseitig zu bekriegen."  
  
Es kamen noch weitere, weniger gute Ideen wie zum Beispiel die Schlafräume von Slytherins und Gryffindors tauschen oder eine große Diskussionsrunde mit den Schülern dieser Häuser zu starten, aber nichts wirklich nützliches kam dabei heraus. Bis sich schließlich Madame Pomfrey zu Wort meldete: "Wir werden es nie schaffen, alle Schüler in beiden Häusern zu Freunden zu machen. Ich denke wir sollten uns aus beiden Häusern so etwas wie den Führer heraussuchen und uns speziell auf diese beiden konzentrieren. Das heißt, wenn wir es schaffen diese beiden zu Freunden oder zumindest zu normalen Schulkameraden zu machen, färbt das vielleicht auf die anderen ab und sie begraben ebenfalls ihr Kriegsbeil gegenüber der anderen Partei."  
  
Daraufhin war erst einmal Ruhe im Lehrerzimmer, aber dann ertönte tosender Applaus. "Aber woher sollen wir wissen, wer die jeweiligen Chefs in den Häusern sind?" sagte der naive Professor Simpson. "Aber das ist doch klar wie Kloßbrühe, wen wir da nehmen. Natürlich Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy. Wenn wir es schaffen, dass die beiden sich anfreunden ist der Rest nur noch ein Kinderspiel. Das Problem wird es sein, wie wir das ganze anstellen?" erwiderte Madame Hooch.  
  
"Wir könnten sie ja irgend wie zwingen oder erpressen." Dieser geniale Vorschlag kam von Professor Trelawney, aber er wurde sofort abgelehnt. "Ich würde lieber versuchen die beiden zu überreden ein bisschen Zeit mit einander zu verbringen. Falls sie das nicht tun wollen, werden wir den Ort und die Zeit festlegen wo sie sich in Ruhe unterhalten können und wo alles, mit dem sie sich gegenseitig verletzen könnten, weggeschafft worden ist. Also letztendlich ist es dann doch Zwang. Okay wenn alle damit einverstanden sind und keiner mehr etwas zu sagen hat, schließe ich hiermit die Besprechung. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen.  
  
Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass die beiden es noch heute erfahren." Damit schloss Dumbledore die Sitzung und verließ den Raum ausnahmsweise durch die Tür. 'Na das kann ja was werden!' dachte sich Professor McGonagall und ging ebenfalls. Snape, etwas mürrisch da dieses Los gerade seinen Lieblingsschüler traf, verließ mit den anderen Lehrern dann auch das Lehrerzimmer.  
  
Als nächstes wurden Draco und Harry von ihren Hauslehrern darüber informiert, dass sie sich bitte sofort bei Professor Dumbledore im Büro melden sollen. Sie sagten ihnen allerdings nicht warum.  
  
Nachdem Harry dies gehört hatte, ging er schnell Ron und Hermine Bescheid zu sagen, damit sie sich nicht wunderten wo er sei. Die beiden spielten gerade eine Partie Schach und Hermine war sichtlich darüber erleichtert, dass das Spiel unterbrochen wurde, denn sie war wieder mal dabei zu verlieren.  
  
Die zwei Gryffindors waren über diesen plötzlichen Ruf von Dumbledore auch sehr überrascht und Hermine tippte gleich darauf, dass Harry etwas ausgefressen hatte, aber dieser stritt das natürlich sofort ab. Trotzdem wunderte auch er sich über den Grund für Dumbledors Ruf. Also machte er sich auf in Richtung Büro des Schulleiters.  
  
Als er gerade die letzten Meter in Richtung Eingang machte, bog plötzlich Draco Malfoy um die Ecke. "Was suchst du denn hier, Potter. Reicht es dir nicht mich im Unterricht mit deiner Anwesenheit zu nerven, mußt du mir auch noch während meiner Freizeit über den Weg laufen?" fauchte Draco Harry an. "Erstens ist das ein freies Land und ich kann hingehen wo ich will und zweitens bereitet es mir ebenfalls keine Freude deine Visage schon wieder zu sehen. Im übrigen was machst du hier?" erwiderte der junge Gryffindor ebenso missgelaunt. "Nicht dass es dich was anginge, aber unser alter und tattriger Schulleiter hat mir durch Snape ausrichten lassen, dass er mich sofort sehen will." zischte der Slytherin ihn an. "Wage es nicht noch mal in meiner Gegenwart Albus Dumbedore zu beleidigen.  
  
Aber ich finde es komisch, dass er dich auch hier her bestellt hat, Malfoy." sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Hat mich das jetzt irgendwie interessiert. Verschwinde bloß aus meinem Blickfeld du dreckiger, kleiner..." Aber weiter kam Draco nicht, denn Albus Dumbledore tauchte im Gang auf und begrüßte die beiden: "Wie ich sehe mögt ihr euch noch immer so sehr. Bitte kommt mit mir in mein Büro, dort werde ich euch beiden erzählen warum ich euch rufen lassen habe."  
  
Daraufhin folgten Harry und Draco dem Schulleiter schweigend auf sein Arbeitszimmer, behielten dabei aber immer einen gewissen Abstand von einander. Oben angekommen, nahm der Direktor im Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz und wies den beiden an sich auf die zwei freien Stühle zu setzten, die schon für sie bereit standen. Natürlich rückten sie mit diesen so weit wie möglich von einander weg. Dumbledore beobachtete das ganze mit Stirnrunzeln. und dachte sich nur, wie gut es war die ganze Aktion so schnell wie möglich zu starten.  
  
Dann wandte er sich an die beiden Zankteufel: "Zuerst möchte ich mich bei euch dafür entschuldigen, dass ich euch zu so später Stunde und vor allem so kurzfristig zu mir rufe. Wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt, hat der Grund mit der heutigen Eskalation beim Frühstück zu tun. Der Lehrerkreis und ich haben beschlossen, dass wir den ganzen Kabbeleien zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin nicht länger tolerieren werden." "Und sie wollen jetzt von uns, dass wir mit den Mitgliedern in unseren Häusern reden, richtig?" fiel Draco ihm ins Wort.  
  
"Nein, denn wir denken, dass das langfristig nichts bringen würde. Ich habe euch zu mir rufen lassen um euch darum zu bitten, dass ihr euch anfreunden sollt oder zumindest nicht mehr bei jeder Gelegenheit auf einander los geht. Da ihr das bestimmt nicht freiwillig tun werdet, haben wir beschlossen, dass ihr euch ab heute einmal wöchentlich für zwei Stunden trefft. Ihr werdet einen Raum dafür bereit gestellt bekommt, wo ihr euch in alle Ruhe unterhalten könnt."  
  
"WWWAAAAASSSSSSSSSS?????" schrien beide Jungen gleichzeitig so laut, dass man es in allen Räumen der Schule hören konnte.  
  
Die beiden hatten sich vorhin schon kaum noch im Stuhl halten können, aber jetzt war alles zu spät. Keiner von beiden konnte glauben, was er dort gerade gehört hatte.  
  
wird fort gesetzt  
  
Bitte schreibt mir viele Reviews, wie es euch gefallen hat und ich weiß, dass mein Ausdruck schlecht, also meckert nicht allzu doll, schließlich reicht mir das Gemecker schon von meiner Deutschlehrerin aus. 


	3. Kapitel3

Kapitel 3  
  
"Warum gerade ich, Professor", fragte Harry, "ich war doch nicht mal da ,als die Essensschlacht begonnen hat und als ich dann dazu kam, habe ich nichts weiter gemacht als in Deckung zu gehen. Also warum gerade ich?" "Ich stimme Potter zwar nur ungern zu, aber er hat Recht. Auch ich war nicht an dieser Aktion beteiligt." sagte Draco. "Warum werden wir also bestraft? Nennen sie das etwa Gerechtigkeit?" "Das ganze hat nichts mit Bestrafung zu tun, Draco. Es geht einfach nur darum, dass ihr euch miteinander anfreunden sollt, als gutes Beispiel für alle anderen Gryffindors und Slytherins, damit endlich diese Racheaktionen und Kämpfe aufhören. Schließlich schaffen das ja auch die anderen Häuser." antwortete der Schulleiter dem empörten Slytherin. "Aber trotzdem müssen wir doch für die anderen leiden und was wollen sie machen wenn wir uns weigern oder ich meinem Vater über diese Maßnahme berichte?" gab der wütende Vertrauensschüler zurück.  
  
"Betrachtet es doch mehr als eine Chance euch besser kennen zu lernen oder als Herausforderung die es zu bestehen gilt. Im übrigen hilft weigern nichts, denn im Notfall schleifen wir euch in diesen Raum. Übrigens von mir aus kannst du die Geschehnisse gern deinem Vater berichten, aber sei dir sicher, dass ich den kompletten Schulrat auf meiner Seite habe und dein Vater also nichts gegen meine Festlegung tun kann. Euer erstes Treffen findet morgen um 17.00 Uhr statt und zwar im Raum neben dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Noch irgend welche Fragen?... Gut dann könnt ihr jetzt gehen. Gute Nacht!" damit geleitete sie der Direktor aus seinem Büro.  
  
Draußen angekommen, stampfte Harry ohne sich noch einmal um zu schauen stur den Gang entlang und rannte dann anschließend in Richtung Eingangshalle und dann raus in Richtung Hagrids Hütte. Er war sooooo sauer. Wie konnte Dumbledore ihm das antun, nach allem was er schon durchgemacht hatte. Aber als der Junge-der-lebt sich Hagrids Hütte näherte, überlegte er es sich anders. Er brauchte zwar jetzt jemanden zum sprechen, aber Hagrid war ja auch Lehrer und das hieß, dass er ebenfalls für diese absonderliche Maßnahme die Schuld trug. Also lief Harry lieber noch ein bisschen draußen rum.  
  
Als er sich einiger Maßen wieder eingekriegt hatte, beschloss er zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und über diese ganze Sache mit Ron und Hermine zu sprechen. Vielleicht hatten die beiden ja eine Idee, wie er sich vor diesem Treffen mit dem arroganten, todesser-mögenden, nervigen, über aus gemeinen und hinterhältigen Slytherin drücken könnte. So stürmte er also in Richtung Gryffindorturm.  
  
Als er dann den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, kamen Hermine und Ron sofort auf ihn zu gestürmt und wollten von ihm wissen wie es gelaufen war. Doch Harry winkte den beiden Gryffindors bloß ihm zu folgen. Als sie dann allein im Schlafraum der Jungen waren, erzählte Harry ihnen, was geschehen war. Beide waren ebenso schockiert wie er selbst und sie überlegten krampfhaft, wie man Harry helfen könnte. "Malfoy dürfte die ganze Angelegenheit ja ebenso wenig gefallen", begann Ron, " also warum schließt ihr beide nicht einfach einen Pakt, dass ihr euch nicht mehr in Gegenwart von Lehrern streitet bzw. ihr so tut als ob ihr Freunde seid, auch wenn euch das schwer fallen wird."  
  
"Oder ihr geht zwar zu den Treffen, aber ändert nichts an eurer derzeitigen "Beziehung", bis die Lehrer schließlich aufgeben und dich in Ruhe lassen." schlug Hermine vor. "Ich glaube kaum, dass uns die Lehrer dass mit dem Freunde sein abkaufen, Ron. Und bei deiner Variante müsste ich Malfoy ja trotzdem 2 Stunden wöchentlich ertragen, Hermine. Aber trotzdem Danke für eure Hilfe. Ich geh dann also mal schlafen. Gute Nacht Leute!" Damit schnappte sich Harry seine Schlafsachen und verschwand damit im Bad.  
  
In der Nacht plagten ihn furchtbare Alpträume, in denen er sich mit Malfoy angefreundet hatte und nun ein Todesser geworden war, dabei stieg er in seiner Position auf bis zum absoluten Godfather (Paten) (Ich find einfach das Wort so genial) der Todesser und wurde so eine Art neuer Voldemort nur viel schlimmer. Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte er den totalen Horror vor den Treffen mit dem jungen Slytherin. Beim Frühstück war er deswegen total schweigsam, aber Hermine und Ron konnten sich schon vorstellen was in ihm vor ging und deswegen ließen sie ihn einfach in Ruhe.  
  
Auch in den Unterrichtsstunden war der Gryffindor mehr als weggetreten. Die Lehrer ließen ihn deshalb auch in Frieden, schließlich waren sie ja mit Schuld an Harrys bitterem Los. Allerdings bemerkte Harry dies nicht, denn er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders. Als es dann so weit war, klopften seine beiden Freunde ihm noch mal aufmunternd auf die Schulter bevor er dann in Richtung Kerker tapste. Doch als er den Raum betrat war Malfoy noch nicht da, obwohl es kurz vor um fünf war. Also setzte Harry sich an den Tisch, der mitten in dem Raum dort stand.  
  
Weiter gab es in dem Zimmer, das ungefähr 20 Quadratmeter maß, einen großen Kamin, neben dem Tisch auch noch zwei Stühle und ein kleines Fenster. Ansonsten fiel dem Jungen-der-lebt auf, dass keine Bilder an den Wänden hingen, wie sonst überall im Schloss. Nachdem Harry sich das Zimmer genau betrachtet hatte, packte er erst mal seine Hausaufgaben aus, damit er wenigstens etwas zu tun hatte.  
  
Punkt fünf sprang die Tür auf und Draco Malfoy betrat mit dem üblichen hämischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht den Raum und sprach: "Hast wohl gehofft ich tauch nicht auf. Aber zu früh gefreut, schon allein weil es dich ärgert bin ich her gekommen, außerdem weißt du doch, dass ich keine Gelegenheit auslassen würde um dich zu quälen und heute bin ich sogar ungestört dabei."  
  
" Nichts da Mr Malfoy", sagte Professor McGonagall, die den Raum unbemerkt hinter ihm betreten hatte, "Sie sind hier um sich endlich zu vertragen und nicht den Konflikt noch zu vertiefen und damit sie sich gegenseitig nichts antun können, möchte ich sie beide erst mal auffordern mir ihre Zauberstäbe auszuhändigen." "Und was ist wenn Potter mich mit seinen Büchern verprügeln will?" fragte Draco, als er McGonagall missmutig seinen Zauberstab übergab.  
  
"Das wird nicht möglich sein, denn dieser Raum wurde so verzaubert, dass hier drin kein Gegenstand als Waffe verwendet werden kann, d.h. falls Mr Potter auf die Idee käme, sie mit einem seiner Bücher zu schlagen, würden sie nicht mehr als einen Windhauch spüren. Also ich gehe dann mal. Der Raum schließt sich nach mir automatisch und geht erst wieder auf, wenn die zwei Stunden vorbei sind. Eine Toilette befindet sich hinter der Tür dahinten und bei Notfällen klopfen sie einfach 3 mal an die Eingangstür. Falls es kein echter Notfall war, gibt es großen Ärger. Ich wünsche ihnen noch viel Spaß." Damit verließ die Lehrerin den Raum und die Tür schnappte nach ihr automatisch ins Schloss.  
  
Der Junge-der-lebt schaute sich erst noch einmal gründlich im Raum um, denn vorhin war ihm doch gar keine weitere Tür aufgefallen, doch als er sich umsah fiel ihm der Eingang dann doch auf. Er schien erst seit kurzem da zu sein. 'Na toll', dachte sich Harry , 'jetzt kann der "Spaß" ja los gehen.' Um nicht von Malfoy in irgend einen Streit oder ähnliches verwickelt zu werden, begann der Gryffindor sich seinem Zaubertränkeaufsatz über die Bedeutung und die Wirkung von Alraunen in Schlaftränken zu widmen.  
  
Doch Draco dachte gar nicht daran Harry einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Als er bemerkte, dass ihn sein gegenüber versuchte zu ignorieren, lief er um den Tisch rum und beugte sich über sie ersten Zeilen von Harrys Hausaufgaben. "Also bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so? Alraunen darf man nie und nimmer zu viert in einem Glas aufbewahren, sonst werden sie doch weich und hier hast du zwei Rechtschreibfehler in einem Wort und dein Ausdruck ist furchtbar. Ich möchte gar nicht erst von deinem furchtbaren Gekrakel anfangen ,was du Schreiben nennst. Hast du mal daran gedacht noch einmal die Grundschule zu besuchen?" begann Draco mit seinen Sticheleien.  
  
"Was geht es dich überhaupt an, du bist doch froh wenn Snape mir eine schlechte Note gibt, also hör auf mir in meinen Aufsatz rein zu reden und beschäftige dich irgend wie anders und außerdem kann ja nicht jeder so eine Mädchen Handschrift haben wie du. Hast du etwa keine Hausaufgaben auf?." entgegnete Harry ihm wütend. "Nö ich hab meine alle schon gemacht, schließlich wollte ich doch genug Zeit haben um dich zu quälen, aber da man mir meinen Zauberstab weggenommen hat, muß ich dich jetzt wohl oder übel psychisch terrorisieren." 'Na das kann ja heiter werden.' dachte sich Harry, versuchte aber trotzdem Draco weiter zu ignorieren.  
  
Doch Draco legte jetzt erst richtig los: "Gefallen dir deine Harre so. Sie sehen so fettig und strähnig aus und sind außerdem viel zu lang. Auch deine Brille ist doch total altmodisch, hast du nicht mal an Kontaktlinsen gedacht? Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, würde bei dir nicht mal eine Enthauptung helfen. Ich frage mich was diese Ravenclawziege an dir gefunden hat." 'Das frage ich mich auch, aber ich denke sie wollte nur mit mir gehen, weil ich berühmt bin. Ich sollte Malfoy einfach nicht zu hören, sonst rege ich mich bloß auf und dann springe ich ihm an die Gurgel und erwürge ihn auf grausame und qualvoll langsame Weise.' dachte sich Harry, 'diese Vorstellung ist zwar überaus verführerisch, aber dafür würde ich von der Schule fliegen und das ist der Mord an Malfoy nun wirklich nicht wert.'  
  
Aber Draco wurde langsam wütend, weil Harry auf keine seiner Beleidigungen ansprang.' Irgendwie muss ich ihn doch aus der Reserve locken können. "He Potter, wieso treibst du dich eigentlich ständig mit Weasley und Granger rum, hättest du dir nicht wenigstens ein paar Freunde aussuchen können die mehr als einen IQ von 3 zusammen haben. Und vor allem die eine ist ein dreckiges Schlammblut und der andere ein armer und dummer drittklassiger Zauberer. Also ich weiß nicht nach was du dir deine Freunde ausgesucht hast. Vielleicht die größten Loser der Menschheit und ...  
  
Doch weiter kam Draco nicht, denn Harry war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt. Zuvor hatte er noch versucht dem Slytherin nicht zu zu hören, aber er war gescheitert. "Also mir ist es ja egal ob du mich und mein Aussehen beleidigst, aber dass mit meinen Freunden geht zu weit, also nimm das zurück, du rassistischer Möchte-gern-Todesser:" Daraufhin versetzte Harry Draco einen Schlag ins Gesicht worauf Draco natürlich zurück schlug, obwohl er sonst etwas gegen körperliche Gewalt hatte und deswegen diesen Teil eher Crabbe und Goyle überließ. Bald wälzten sich die beiden auf dem Boden.  
  
Doch plötzlich packte beide eine unsichtbare Hand und sie wurden von einander getrennt. Wie keiner von beiden gemerkt hatte war Dumbledore in den Raum gekommen. "Ich hätte es gleich wissen müssen, dass zwei Stunden pro Woche bei weitem nicht aus reichend sind. Eigentlich wollte ich zwei euch schon zusammen in einem Zimmer wohnen lassen, aber Professor Snape meinte, dass das zu weit gehen würde." 'Danke Snape, du bist mir auf einmal richtig sympathisch', dachte sich Harry nur, denn der Gedanke daran den blonden Möchtgern-Todesser den ganzen Tag ertragen zu müssen, jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. "Doch ich habe beschlossen", fuhr Dumbledore fort "dass ihr euch ab jetzt zwei Stunden TÄGLICH trefft. Ich hoffe, dass das ein wenig Änderung in euer Verhalten bringt. Also dann ihr dürft jetzt gehen, auch wenn die Zeit noch nicht ganz abgelaufen ist."  
  
Daraufhin verschwand Draco Malfoy aus dem Zimmer. "Professor, woher wußten sie, dass wir uns prügeln?" "Ich weiß alles Harry, aber keine Angst ihr werdet nicht überwacht, dass ich eben rein gekommen bin war reiner Zufall, aber versuch dich bitte zu beherrschen. Du bist doch kein kleines Kind mehr, also lass dich doch nicht immer von ihm provozieren." Damit verließ auch der Schulleiter den Raum. Nachdem Harry seinen Sachen zusammen gepackt hatte, verließ auch er das kleine Zimmer.  
  
Unterwegs in Richtung Gryffindorturm, lief er Ron und Hermine über den Weg. "Was machst du denn hier Harry, solltest du nicht mit Malfoy eingesperrt sein?" fragte Hermine. "Nein. Für heute ist Schluss, Dumbledore hat uns dabei erwischt wie Malfoy und ich uns prügelten und da hat er prompt beschlossen, dass wir diese Sitzung jetzt jeden Tag zwei Stunden lang ertragen müssen, dafür werden wir nicht beobachtet und wir durften heute schon eher gehen, wahrscheinlich um uns von diesem Schock zu erholen. Aber ich glaube Malfoy genießt es mit mir eingesperrt zu sein." "Was du meinst er steht auf dich, also ich habe ja gewußt, dass er bi ist, aber dass er versucht ausgerechnet dich...." " Hör schon auf Ron, so war das nicht gemeint, ich meinte bloß, dass er es liebt mich zu quälen und sei es nur psychisch immer hin wird er jetzt nicht einmal mehr dafür bestraft. Ich wette nach einer Woche bin ich ein nervliches Wrack."  
  
Daraufhin gingen die drei Freunde hoch in den Gryffindorturm. Unterwegs kam ihnen Neville entgegen. " Hey Harry, stimmt es ,dass du was mit Malfoy hast und ihr euch immer heimlich trefft?" "Spinnst du Neville, wo hast du denn den Mist her? Erstens stehe ich nicht auf Jungs und zweitens leide ich doch nicht unter Geschmacksverkalkung." Antwortete Harry ärgerlich. "Also das mit dir und Malfoy wird schon in der ganzen Schule rum erzählt, denn ein paar Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw haben auch beide zusammen in einen Raum verschwinden sehen und die Tür zu diesem Zimmer wurde danach abgeschlossen."  
  
"Du kannst den anderen erzählen, dass das ganze erstunken und erlogen ist." entgegnete ihm Harry darauf wütend und aufgebracht. Aber Neville blieb hartnäckig: "Aber irgendwas muss doch an dem Gerücht dran sein, sonst würdest du dich ja nicht so aufregen." "Ach lass mich in Ruhe und kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß." entgegnete der junge Gryffindor nur und lief wütend davon.  
  
"Wie kommen die nur auf so was , ich mit einem Jungen und noch dazu Malfoy, dass ist ja widerlich." brummelte der Junge-der-lebt nur ärgerlich vor sich hin. "Also erstens ist Liebe zwischen zwei Gleichgeschlechtlichen nichts ekliges, sondern es ist sogar relativ normal unter Zauberern und nicht so verpönt wie in der Muggelwelt und zweitens ist Draco Malfoy, der begehrteste Junge der ganzen Schule. Wenn du wüßtest was bei den Mädchen im Schlafraum alles über ihn geredet wird. Du brauchst gar nicht so geschockt kucken Harry, du bist nun mal nur die Nummer zwei wenn es darum geht." Erklärte Hermine mit ihrer typischen Lehrermine.  
  
"Ich bin nicht darüber geschockt, dass ich nur Nummer zwei bin, ganz im Gegenteil, ich hasse es ständig irgendwelche Fanpost und Liebesbriefe zu bekommen, mich erstaunt es nur wie man sich in Malfoy verlieben kann. Er ist doch so ein fieses Aas." "Also er sieht ziemlich gut aus, ist reich, unheimlich populär und er ist Vertrauensschüler und Sucher was ihm zum geborenen Führer macht und auf so was stehen Mädchen und teilweise auch Jungs. Ich natürlich nicht und das alles über ihn habe ich auch nur von anderen." Fügte die Vertrauensschülerin schnell dazu, als sie Rons eifersüchtiges Gesicht sah.  
  
Aber der war ihr nur kurz böse, denn bald darauf riss er schon wieder Witze: "Na da musst du aber aufpassen Harry, wenn er wirklich so verführerisch ist und er das auch aus nutzt wie ich hörte (der schlimme Finger), dann solltest du dich nicht nur vor ihm sondern auch vor seinen eifersüchtigen Verehrerinnen und Verehrern in Acht nehmen." Harry fand, dass gar nicht witzig und hoffte bloß das dieses blöde Gerücht über ihn und Draco bald verschwinden würde.  
  
'Oh, nein jetzt nannte er ihn schon in Gedanken beim Vornamen. Am besten ich lenke mich jetzt mit irgend was ab, am besten mit Hausaufgaben. Stimmt ich muß ja noch meinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz beenden. Was hatte Draco gleich gesagt, solle er verändern? Nein, ganz schlecht schon wieder an Drac..Malfoy gedacht, außerdem wer sagt, dass das stimmt was der blonde Slytherin berichtigen wollte? Vielleicht wollte er mich bloß wieder reinlegen? Naja auch egal, am besten ich schlage das dann einfach mal nach.'  
  
Inzwischen waren die drei Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen. Überall hörte Harry das Flüstern der anderen Gryffindors und er war sich sicher, dass Sie sich gerade das Maul über die angebliche Beziehung zwischen Malfoy und ihm zerrissen. Aber er versuchte sie einfach zu ignorieren. "Harry hast du noch Lust auf ne Runde Zaubererschach vor dem Abendbrot?" rief Ron ihm zu.  
  
"Klar, ich schaff nur noch meinen Sachen hoch und dann kann es los gehen. Willst wohl wieder mal von mir besiegt werden, was!" scherzte Harry rum, dann er wußte genau, dass er Ron nie schlagen könnte. Außerdem würde ihn das auf andere Gedanken bringen.  
  
Und wie erwartet verlor Harry die Partie haushoch, denn seinen Gedanken glitten immer wieder zu dem blonden Vertrauensschüler ab, der angeblich so attraktiv war, deswegen war er auch froh als das Spiel endlich zu Ende war und Hermine vorschlug zum Abendbrot zu gehen.  
  
Da fiel ihm ein ,dass er beim Abendessen bestimmt Malfoy sehen würde ,also beschloss der Junge-der-lebt prompt, dass er auf die Mahlzeit verzichten könne. Aber Ron und Hermine schleiften ihn trotzdem mit, denn schließlich hatte Harry schon beim Mittag so wenig gegessen (gruselte sich vor Treffen mit Draco) und irgendwann muß er ja etwas zu sich nehmen. Also ging der junge Gryffindor mit, doch er schaute die ganze Zeit auf den Boden um niemanden an sehen zu müssen.  
  
wird fortgesetzt 


	4. Kapitel4

Kapitel 4  
  
Disclaimer: Endlich habe ich es geschafft mal wieder ein Kapitel zu beenden. Ich hoffe das Warten hat sich für euch gelohnt. Da ich selbst der Meinung bin, dass Geschichten selber ausdenken und zu schreiben mir nicht so gut liegt, wird dies meine vorerst letzte Geschichte sein. Ich habe mich daher mehr aufs Übersetzen spezialisiert (*Werbung mach*). Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit Fanfiction schreiben. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
In der großen Halle angekommen, begab sich Harry ohne sich irgend wo hin um zu sehen an den Gryffindortisch um so schnell wie möglich zu essen und danach einfach wieder zu verschwinden. Doch er war gerade beim Platz nehmen, da fragte ihn Seamus auch schon: "Stimmt es, dass du mit Malfoy ein Verhältnis hast?"  
  
"Wer hat dir denn diesen Mist erzählt?" fragte Harry wütend zurück und dachte sich nur ' 'und vor allem warum kuckt Seamus so als würde ihm das was ausmachen, als ob er eifersüchtig wär. Ach so ein Quatsch, warum sollte der gerade was von Malfoy wollen, aber andererseits nach dem was Hermine gesagt hat... Naja auch egal.'  
  
"Ein paar Erstklässler haben euch bei einem heimlichen Date gesehen, also lüg mich nicht an." entgegneten ihm der 16-jährige Ire. "Und ich dachte sie hätten uns nur beobachtet wie wir den gleichen Raum betreten haben." "Ach so du streitest es also nicht einmal mehr ab, Harry!" "Lass doch den Blödsinn Seamus, warum sollte ich plötzlich was mit jemanden anfangen wollen, den ich bis vor kurzem noch gehasst habe, außerdem der Grund warum ich mich mit Malfoy getroffen habe ist, dass Dumbledore ihn und mich dazu verdonnert hat, uns beide mit einander anzufreunden. Und alles nur wegen dieser dämlichen Essensschlacht." 'na ob er mir das abkauft bezweifle ich, aber immer hin ist es ja die Wahrheit, also was soll's!' dachte sich Harry nur.  
  
Aber zu seiner großen Überraschung gab sich Seamus mit dieser Antwort zu frieden und sagte nur noch: "Wahrscheinlich sagst du Wahrheit, denn wenn du wirklich mit ihm zusammen wärst, würdest du dich damit rühmen und nicht versuchen es zu verbergen, denn schließlich ist Draco Malfoy der attraktivste Junge der Schule."  
  
Da blieb Harry die Spucke weg. "Halloho. Ich hab das Gefühl hier ist verkehrte Welt. Sind denn alle plötzlich durchgeknallt. Wir sprechen hier von Draco Malfoy. Einem Slytherin. Unserem Todfeind. Und alles was euch dazu einfällt ist, dass er attraktiv ist?" "Natürlich sind alle Slytherins fies, niederträchtig und verabscheuungswürdig," "Na also!" "Alle bis auf Draco Malfoy. Zwar ist er teilweise noch fieser als der Rest, aber dies auf eine extrem sexy Art und Weise und er hat einen Körper zum dahinschmelzen." "Ich gebe es auf, euch ist nicht mehr zu helfen." Und damit beendete Harry das Gespräch.  
  
* * *  
  
Zu ihrem nächsten arrangierten Treffen, hatte sich Harry seinen Diskman mit genommen. Diesen hatte er von seinem Patenonkel zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen samt ein paar seiner Lieblings-CDs. Hausaufgaben machen brachte eh nichts in der Nähe von Draco Malfoy, so viel wußte Harry nun nach seinem letzten Treffen mit dem blonden Slytherin. Also mußte er sich irgend wie anderweitig ablenken.  
  
Da saß er nun fünf vor fünf mit seinen Kopfhörern über den Ohren und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen der Musik. Deshalb bemerkte er auch gar nicht wie Draco den Raum betrat und sich ihm gegenüber setzte.  
  
Spätestens seit seinem letzten Treffen mit Harry wußte nun auch Draco, dass der Gryffindor mit aller Macht versuchen würde ihn zu ignorieren und da er auch nicht scharf auf noch eine Prügelei war, da ihm der Körperkontakt mit Harry noch gut und teilweise auch etwas schmerzhaft in Erinnerung geblieben war, ließ er ihn fürs erste in Ruhe. Er hatte ein paar schöne blaue Flecke von ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung davon getragen. Also hatte auch er sich etwas zur Ablenkung mit gebracht, obwohl dies nicht halb so amüsant war, wie den schwarzhaarigen Jungen auf die Palme zu bringen. Das Buch, was er gerade las, hatte er von seinem Vater bekommen, es ging in ihm, wie konnte es auch anders sein, um Schwarze Magie.  
  
Harrys Lieblingslied war gerade zu Ende, als er auf die Uhr schauen wollte um zu sehen wo Malfoy wohl bliebe. Da bemerkte der junge Gryffindor erst, dass ihm der blonde Slytherin bereits gegenüber saß und las. 'Ich habe ihn noch nie so entspannt da sitzen und lesen gesehen. Er sieht richtig friedlich aus und ohne dieses fiese Grinsen, schon fast sympathisch. Oh nein was denke ich nur. Ich mache mir tatsächlich Gedanken um Malfoy. Aber was finden nur alle so attraktiv an ihm. Okay, er hat ein ziemlich ebenmäßiges Gesicht und eine Haut, die aussieht wie Porzellan. Sein Gesicht ähnelt fast dem eines Mädchen. Stehen die anderen etwas auf so was. Dann seine Haare. Sie scheinen immer perfekt zu liegen. Ich hab sie noch nie ungeordnet oder verwuschelt gesehen, so wie die meinen. Und seine Augen. Dieser silbrige Glanz, der dann doch ins himmelblau übergeht. Augen zum drin versinken. Oh - Mein - Gott !!!  
  
Das hab ich jetzt von den ganzen Gelapp der anderen. Aber außer sein Äußeres hat er über hat nichts gutes an sich. Und immer hin, bin ich ja kein Mensch der Leute bloß nach ihrem Äußeren beurteilt, sonst würde ich mich ja glatt in Malfoy verlieben.'  
  
Harry bemerkte gar nicht, dass Draco auf gehört in seinem Buch zu lesen, denn er hatte die Blicke des Gryffindors auf sich gespürt. Darum blickte er auf und sah dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen direkt in die Augen: "Gibt es irgend einen Grund, dass du mich schon seit fünf Minuten an starrst. Bist du so gefesselt von meiner Schönheit?"  
  
Als Harry sah, dass Draco ihn ansah, schaute er schnell wieder weg: "Red nicht so einen Müll. Warum sollte ich dich anschmachten. Dein Narzismus läßt dich vergessen, dass ich dein Erzfeind bin. Nicht alle sind hinter deinem süßen Hintern her."  
  
Im selben Moment hätte sich Harry für diese Bemerkung Ohrfeigen können und er errötete stark. "Du denkst also ich hätte einen süßen Hintern?" fragte Draco amüsiert. "Das war doch nur ein Spruch, also lass mich in Ruhe." Sagte Harry verärgert und zog es ab da vor lieber zu schweigen und möglichst Dracos Blicken aus zuweichen, denn der hatte nun sein Buch endgültig bei Seite gelegt und schaute den Gryffindor nun unverwandt an. Er fand es höchst amüsant, Harry zu beobachten wie dieser immer röter wurde und verzweifelt versuchte seinem Blick aus zuweichen.  
  
Aber nach einer Weile langweilte Draco dieses Spiel: "Was hast du da für ein seltsames Teil auf dem Kopf, Potter?" "Einen Diskman." Antwortete Harry monoton. "Und was ist das nun für ein Ding?" fragte Draco noch mal. "Ein Muggelgerät."  
  
"Du machst es einem echt schwer sich mit dir vernünftig zu unterhalten. Lass dir gefälligst nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen und sprich gefälligst in ganzen Sätzen oder bist du dazu nicht in der Lage." Entgegnete Draco 'leicht' genervt.  
  
"Seid wann willst du dich mit mir vernünftig unterhalten. Du bist doch immer der jenige der anfängt rum zu nerven.  
  
Außerdem ich heiße ja schließlich nicht Crabbe oder Goyle und dann dachte ich, du hasst Muggel und alles was mit ihnen zu tun hat. Also warum interessierst du dich dafür?" gab Harry nur zurück.  
  
"Ich bin beeindruckt Potter, mehr als drei Wörter in einem Satz." Sagte Draco und fügte noch hinzu, "es gibt nichts interessanteres in diesem Raum als diesen Diss...Dikk... wie auch immer, das Ding auf deinem Kopf auch heißen mag. Irgendwie erinnert es mich an die Ohrenschützer aus dem Gewächshaus von Professor Sprout, nur das sie nicht ganz so plüschig und pink sind."  
  
"Es heißt Diskman. Und man kann sich mit ihm CDs anhören. Falls du nicht weißt was CDs sind, dass sind diese runden, glänzenden Scheiben." Damit nahm Harry eine von seinen CDs aus ihrer Hülle und hielt sie kurz hoch. "Auf ihnen ist Musik in Form von Daten gespeichert. Mit einem Diskman", damit hielt er Draco den eigentlichen Diskman hin, der vorher noch auf seinem Schoß gelegen hatte und so für Draco nicht sichtbar gewesen war, hin, " kann man diese Daten lesen und er wandelt sie wieder in Musik um, so dass ich sie hier über diese Kopfhörer anhören kann." Und damit deutete Harry auf das Gerät auf seinem Kopf.  
  
"Und da kommt wirklich Musik heraus? Kann ich auch mal hören?" fragte Draco, der von diesem Ding total fasziniert zu sein schien. "Was der große Draco Malfoy interessiert sich für ein Gerät, was Muggel gebaut haben, die seiner Meinung nach primitiv sind."  
  
"Kaum versuche ich mich normal mit dir zu unterhalten, machst du dich schon wieder über mich lustig. Also vergiss, dass ich überhaupt etwas gesagt habe und steck dir dein blödes Teil doch sonst wo hin." Entgegnete Draco beleidigt.  
  
"Nun hab dich doch nicht gleich so. Hier dann hör eben mal, aber nur ein Lied, dann will ich den Diskman wieder haben." Damit reichte Harry Draco seine Kopfhörer rüber und versuchte sie ihm über den Kopf zu stülpen.  
  
"Du bist ganz schon rabiat, lass mich das lieber alleine machen und so riss er Harry die Kopfhörer einfach aus der Hand und setzte sie sich auf." "Oh, entschuldige, habe ich etwa deine Frisur ruiniert," sagte Harry sarkastisch und begutachtete Dracos Haare, aber leider lagen alle noch so perfekt wie vorher, "Wenn du dich weiter so hast, dann nehm ich dir die Kopfhörer gleich wieder weg, schließlich gehören sie doch mir." "Pscht, sei leise ich hör sonst das Lied nicht mehr." "Dann dreh doch die Lautstärke auf." Bemerkte der Gryffindor nur kurz.  
  
"Was das geht, und welchen Knopf muß man da drücken?" fragte Draco ganz begeistert, wie ein Kind welches in sein neues Spielzeug total verliebt ist. Harry zeigte dem Slytherin das Rädchen, der dann daraufhin ganz begeistert daran herumdrehte.  
  
Nachdem das Lied zu Ende war, nahm Draco wie versprochen die Kopfhörer ab und legte sie auf den Tisch zu dem Diskman. "Das Teil war doch bestimmt teuer Potter, wie bist du also dazu gekommen?" "Im Prinzip geht dich das ja gar nichts an, aber falls du es unbedingt wissen mußt, es war ein Geschenk von meinem Paten." Antwortete der schwarzhaarige Junge genervt, dann nahm er seinen Diskman, setzte sich die Kopfhörer auf und drehte die Musik laut, als eindeutiges Zeichen, dass er sich nicht weiter mit Draco unterhalten wollte.  
  
Aber der blonde Slytherin ignorierte dies einfach und redete munter weiter, natürlich nachdem er die Lautstärke wieder leise gedreht hatte und seine Hand so hin hielt, dass Harry nicht mehr an das Rädchen ran kam. 'Mist ich hätte ihm nicht das mit der Lautstärke zeigen dürfen!' dachte sich Harry nur.  
  
"Hast du noch mehr solcher interessanten Geräte?" wollte Draco wissen. "Nein." Antwortete Harry nur. "Warum nicht? Ich denke du wohnst bei Muggeln und deine Mutter war doch schließlich ein Schlammblut, also warum nicht?" fragte Draco.  
  
"Hör auf Leute Schlammblut zu nennen. Es sind Muggelgeborene und haben dieses Schimpfwort nicht verdient!" sagte Harry wütend.  
  
"Tschuldigung. Bin so sehr an den Ausdruck gewöhnt." Entgegnete Draco nur kleinlaut.  
  
"Was Draco Malfoy entschuldigt sich. Der tolle Held der Slytherins entschuldigt sich bei einem Schlammblut wie mir. Ich fass es nicht. Scheinbar wird er langsam weich. Es gibt für alles ein erstes mal." Gab Harry witzelnd zurück.  
  
"Ach, halt die Klappe. Hätt ich bloß nichts gesagt. Also vergiss es einfach. Kaum versuch ich mal nett zu sein. Wird mir daraus schon wieder ein Strick gedreht. Die Zeit ist eh für heute schon um. Los Potter geh schon zu deinen dämlichen Gryffindor Freunden und heul dich darüber aus, wie gemein ich schon wieder zu dem Held der Schule war." Damit schritt der blonde Slytherin zügig aus dem Raum und ließ Harry dort einfach stehen.  
  
'Was hat er denn auf einmal. Das sollte doch nur ein Scherz sein, aber scheinbar hat er ihn nicht als solchen angesehen, so angebrannt wie er heraus gestürmt ist. Vielleicht sollte ich dich richtig stellen, schließlich hat er scheinbar wirklich versucht sich anständig auf zuführen. - Aber nicht mehr heute. Warten wir bis morgen damit ab.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Und wie war's bei deinem neuem Liebhaber?" stichelte Ron, als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat. Doch Harry gewöhnte sich langsam an die ständigen Witze seiner Mitschüler, also so er über den Kommentar einfach hinweg. "Tja im großen und ganzen ging es eigentlich. Er ist zwar immer noch ein Ekel, aber entweder ich gewöhn mich langsam an diese Tatsache oder er verändert sich zum besseren." Antwortete der schwarzhaarige Teenager.  
  
"Wohl eher ersteres, denn ehe Malfoy plötzlich nett ist, da friert eher die Hölle zu." Meinte Ron nur.  
  
"Harry hast du deinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz schon fertig? Du weißt, dass er nächsten Donnerstag fertig sein muß und das ist schon in drei Tagen?" fragte Hermine, als sie sich den beiden näherte. Sie hatte ihn schon beim Reinkommen gesehen. 'Man bin ich froh sie zu sehen, immer hin ist sie die einzige, die nicht ständig einen blöden Kommentar auf den Lippen hat, aber manchmal kann sie einem echt auf die Nerven gehen mit ihrem blöden Hang zur Arbeit und Ordnung, aber trotzdem hat sie Ron und mich dadurch schon oft vor schlechten Noten und Rüffeln der Lehrer bewahrt.' Dachte Harry nur. Dann antwortete der Gryffindor, nach einem entnervten Aufstöhnen seines Freundes Rons nur: "Noch nicht ganz, ich muss noch was in der Bibliothek nachschlagen." "Mach das lieber bald, dann hast du es hinter dir. Wenn du willst lese ich ihn danach noch mal durch."  
  
"Nein nicht nötig. Mir reicht wenn einer mich auf meine Fehler hinweist." Entgegnete Harry schnell. "Weist dich denn noch auf deine Fehler hin?" fragte Hermine überrascht. "Malfoy. Hab gestern meine Hausaufgaben beim Nachsitzen mit gehabt und musste mir da schon sein Gefasel über meinem Aufsatz ergehen lassen. Also lass mich damit bitte in Ruhe." Sagte Harry nur genervt.  
  
"Was Malfoy hat dir bei Zaubertränke geholfen? Vielleicht friert die Hölle doch noch zu Ron oder er hat was für Harry übrig." Gab Hermine mit einem Schmunzeln zurück.  
  
"Nicht du auch noch. Seid ihr alle übergeschnappt. Wer hat gesagt, dass Malfoy mir geholfen hat. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit nur beleidigt und nichts von helfen, außerdem würde ich seine Hilfe sowieso nicht annehmen. Lasst mich gefälligst mit dem Quatsch in Ruhe. Ich hasse Malfoy." Damit stürmte Harry wütend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Warum regt Harry sich eigentlich so auf? Ich habe doch nur einen Scherz gemacht und ich dachte schon er hätte sich langsam an so was gewöhnt, aber scheinbar nicht. In letzter Zeit ist er immer so gereizt, egal ob wir etwas positives über Malfoy sagen oder nicht. Ich glaube, Ron, da bahnt sich irgendwas an." Ron nickte Hermine bekräftigend zu. "Ich glaube du hast Recht."  
  
*****************************  
  
In der Bibliothek angekommen, ging Harry auf das Regal mit den Büchern über Kräutern zu und schaute dort unter dem Stichwort Alraunen nach.  
  
'Malfoy hatte Recht mit dem was er in meinem Aufsatz zu meckern hatte. Warum hilft er mir? Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur mit seinem Wissen angeben. Aber ist es wirklich nur das?  
  
Warum bin ich vorhin bei Hermines Scherz so ausgerastet? Ich wusste doch, das sie nur einen Witz gemacht hatte. Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurück halten. Überhaupt in letzter Zeit versteh ich mich selbst überhaupt nicht mehr. Was ist nur mit mir los?' damit schloss Harry das Buch wieder und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle zum Abendessen.  
  
Wird fortgesetzt 


End file.
